


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: It's cold outside and your boyfriend Rafa isn't taking that very well.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

With several holidays just around the corner, everyone was in good spirits. Except Rafael, who didn’t particularly like snow or cold weather in general.

You took it in stride, turning up the heater, drinking warm drinks, wearing extra layers, thigs such as that.

Rafael, however, wasn’t fairing nearly as well.

“Is Fall supposed to be this cold?” your boyfriend whined from the living room.

You chuckle to yourself and continue to make the two of you hot chocolate. Once it’s done, you pour it into two mugs, and put in a bunch of mini marshmallows, topping it off with whipped cream. You carry the drinks into the living room where you see Rafael curled up on one side of the couch, his entire form obscured by at least three blankets. You giggle.

“Don’t mock my pain,” Rafa says with a pout.

You set down the drinks on the coffee table and lean in to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss anf shrugs off his blankets to pull you closer.

“Cuddle with me so I can warm.” he says, holding you close as he buries his face in your neck.

“Okay. Wanna watch Nightmare Before Christmas and drink hot chocolate?” you ask.

He pulls back slightly so that you can see the wide grin on his face before nodding excitedly, “Yes, please!”

You kiss him again and pass him his hot chocolate before reaching for the remote. As you turn on the tv, you hear him start to hum.

“I really can’t stay. I’ve got to go away. This evening has been so very nice.”

You smile and join in, “I ought to say no, no, no sir.”

“Mind if I move in closer?”

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?”

“I really can’t stay,” you whisper, leaning in again, remote left on the couch cushion.

“Oh baby, don’t hold out.” he sings back, cocoa forgotten on the table.

_Oh, but it’s cold outside._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
